Hanon Hôshô
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Hanon Hôshô (宝生 波音 Hôshô Hanon) |- |'Race:' Mermaid |- |'Age:' 13-14 |- |'Birthday: '''May 24 ''(confirmed) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:ffffff;" | Physical Information |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Hair Color:' Blue |- |'Eye Color:' Sometimes Blue and Sometimes Brown |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Star Sign:' Gemini |- |'Hobby:' Shopping |- |'Talent:' Make Up |- |'Alias:' Mizuiro (light blue) Pearl Voice |- |'Favourite Subject:' Japanese Class |- |'Least Favorite Subject:' Gym |- |'Favorite Color:' Aqua |- |'Favorite Flower:' Cherry Blossom |- |'Favorite Food:' Cheesecake and cream |- |'Least Favorite Food:' Nattô |- |'Favorite Type of Boys:' Talented Boys |- |'Image songs: ' Ever Blue, Mizuiro no Senritsu |- |'Profession:' Mermaid Princess |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Best Friends: ' Rina and Lucia |- |'Love Interests:' Tarou Mitsuki, Nagisa Shirai |- |'Friends:' Mermaid Princesses, Aqua Regina, Nikora, Hippo, Madame Taki |- |'Enemies:' Dark Lovers, Gaito, Mikeru, Mikeru's Servants, Black Beauty Sisters |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:LightBlue; color:ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Hitomi Terakado |- |'Position in the Series:' Deuteragonist |} 'Hanon Hôshô ' (宝生 波音 Hôshô Hanon) is the second main protagonist in the anime: Mermaid Melody. History Anime Hanon has appeared in many anime episodes. Pichi Pichi Pitch Hanon, unlike Lucia, came onto land to escape from water demons. They destroyed her kingdom, and the mermaids that had been living in it fled. Hanon first meets Lucia at school, in episode one of the anime, where they become best friends.When Lucia and Hanon met Rina all of them became best friends. Hanon falls for their music teacher, Tarō Mitsuki. She adoringly refers to him as "Tarō-chan". She also owns a pet jellyfish named Purachan. Pure Later, after Gaito is sealed back in his castle, Mitsuki decides to fly to Germany to study music and love and leaves Hanon some sheet music. After almost losing it, it is collected by a boy named Nagisa Shirai who is trying to impress Hanon. Later on Hanon begins to have feelings for Nagisa as in episode 31 in season Pure when it is shown that she kiss Nagisa under the starry sky. Manga Coming soon... Personality Hanon is a kind and friendly mermaid, but acts much more different when it comes to boys. At first, she thought it was wrong to love humans, but after falling in love with Taro Mitsuki, she changed her mind. Hanon is a love expert when it comes to boys and is obsessed with fashion and make-up. She also loves to shop. Appearance Hanon has brown eyes in her human form, but she has aqua blue eyes in her mermaid form. Her human form has short dark azure hair, she has long light blue hair in her mermaid form. She always wears a blue shell necklace around her neck containing her Aquamarine Pearl. Forms and Aspects Hanon's main form is her Mermaid Form. To stay on land, Hanon needs to use her Human Form and is able to switch from both forms back and forth by getting wet or drying herself. To transform into her Idol Form, Hanon shouts out Mizuiro Pearl Voice using the power of her pearl to ward off enemies. Human Form Her human form is significantly different from her mermaid form. Hanon's long aqua hair has the same hair style, but becomes shorter and grows darker. She also has brown eyes in her human form. She usually wears a barrette shaped like an 'X' in her bangs, and she is seen in many outfits. She is the second shortest mermaid princess after Seira. Mermaid Form When in her mermaid form, Hanon has long, wavy, blue hair with two stars in her bangs. She wears an aquamarine clam-shell bra, and a bracelet around her upper left arm. On her darker blue tail, and on her wrist, she wears double navy blue pearl bracelets. She wears a shell locket containing her pearl around her neck just as she does in all her forms, and star earrings. Idol Form Hanon transforms into her Idol Form, Mizuiro Pearl Voice, so she can defeat enemies with her songs. Her idol form consists of a short light blue strapless dress, with gloves and boots to match it. The dress is light blue and the skirt is sky blue with three layers and ruffles. Her gloves and boots are baby blue with pearl bracelets on her ankles and wrists. She still wears her star barrettes, earrings, and like all the other mermaid princeses, her shell necklace. In the second-half of the series, Hanon, and get new upgrade outfits by the sea goddess, Aqua Regina, making them even more elaborate. Her boots and gloves now have an extra layer and there are ruffles on her top piece. The bottom two layers of her skirt are a lighter shade of blue and the top layer stays the same shade. Her hair grows longer, darker and much more wavier. Hanon does not gain another accessory like Lucia and Rina, but still keeps her star barrettes. Hanon and Lucia's Idol Form are very similar with a few slight changes. As it is true with all the mermaid princesses, Hanon's second transformation is more powerful than the first one and enables her to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters with her new songs. Powers Like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Hanon needs her pearl in order to transform into her idol form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her idol form, her voice is transmitted by a microphone like object called the E-pitch and is used to defeat the enemies. She says "Love Shower Pitch" in the anime, whereas in the manga she says "Pretty Sugar Pitch!" in order to defeat enemies. Her image songs are 'Ever Blue' and 'Mizuiro no Senritsu'. Transformations Hanon's transformation is very much like Lucia's. Her pearl transforms into her E-pitch microphone. Boots appear on her feet then her gloves. Then she holds her microphone and strikes a pose. After Aqua Regina gives the trio the upgrade in outfits, Hanon's can transform into her second idol form. The first part to transform is her top. Her skirt is slightly longer than her old one and her boots and gloves have an extra layer. A new noticeable accessory on her is a long, blue bow tied on the back of her waist. Her microphone also transforms into a more intricate design. Mermaid Melody - Hanon's Land Transformation Mermaid Melody - Hanon and Lucia's Land Transformation Mermaid Melody - Rina + Hanon's Land Transformation Mermaid Melody - Hanon, Lucia + Rina's Land Transformation Mermaid Melody - Hanon, Lucia + Rina's Land Transformation (Upgrade) Mermaid Melody - Hanon's Sea Transformation Mermaid Melody - Rina + Hanon's Sea Transformation Mermaid Melody - Lucia, Hanon + Rina's Sea Transformation Mermaid Melody - Lucia, Hanon + Rina's Super Idol Transformation Voice Actresses *French: Mélanie Dermont *Greek: Chrisoula Papadopoulou *Italian: Patrizia Mottola *Japanese: Hitomi Terakado *Portuguese: Carla Garcia *Serbian: Jelena Đorđević Popović / Јелена Ђорђевић Поповић (speaking) & Aleksandra Bijelić Aleksijević / Александра Бијелић Алексијевић (singing) Gallery Find more images here: Hanon Hôshô/Gallery. Trivia * Although Hanon is not the youngest mermaid, she is the second shortest one after Seira. * She was born on a Wednesday. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Mermaids Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Teenagers